


Damp

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glinda knew when she left for Shiz that she would one day return home knowing quite a bit more about many things then anyone in her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damp

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zeelee

 

 

The night before Glinda was to be married, her mother sat her down and in hushed tones explained to her daughter what was to be expected of her on her wedding night. Glinda gave her brightest, most modest smile and went to bed reflecting on how much more of these matters she knew then her mother. Glinda knew when she left for Shiz that she would one day return home knowing quite a bit more about many things then anyone in her family. She didn't know at the time that this would extend to the many ways love can enter ones life and that there was such as thing as passion and attachment with no real love involved in it at all. What she did not yet know, and which she was sure no one in all of Oz could answer for her either, was where her relationship with Elphaba fell on that spectrum.

It had started as something as a game between the two of them. Glinda had never had problems sleeping as a child. She went to bed when she was told and woke up when the time was reasonable. School had changed all that and the death of Professor Dillamond had made the situation even worse. Glinda became used to waking up in the dead of the night and soon found that she enjoyed the way her room looked bathed in moonlight. She knew Elphaba was a light and infrequent sleeper but in the beginning neither acknowledged the other ones sleep habits. Glinda did not feel she could deal with Elphaba any better in the dark then she was able to in the light of day. As with everything else that soon evolved into something else and Glinda found herself faced with something new and completely different from everything she had expected from life.

It began with a look, a small and silent understanding that sleep was the enemy of them both. Glinda was not surprised when Elphaba pushed the small looks into a prolonged stare. Staring back proved to be not the difficult thing she feared it would be. The shadows in the room muted Elphaba's greenness and there were cloudy nights when all Glinda could make out was the shine of Elphaba's hair. One night the moon struck Elphaba's long, black locks in such a way that Glinda found herself tiptoeing across the room to run her fingers through them and make sure they were real and the whole scene wasn't some enchantment. Elphaba's hair felt very real to Glinda as did the awkward stiffening of her body under the touch of her blonde roommate. Once Glinda reached the frayed ends of Elphaba's hair both girls remained paused and quiet. Glinda's embarrassment snuck up on her quickly and she sprang to move back to her bed when Elphaba's hand shot out from under her covers and Glinda felt her small hand gripped by her roommate's larger, bony hand. It felt to Glinda as if Elphaba's rapidly beating heart rested inside her hand. The room seemed to spin around them both and for the first time in her life Glinda believed in magic.

For many nights after that the two roommates returned to a state of ignorance after dark. Glinda found herself awoken abruptly one night by a muted intake of breath from Elphaba's side of the room. Looking over she saw the window had flown open and rain, the type that seemed to come from nowhere, was pouring in. While her side of the room was spared, the wind was blowing torrents of water towards Elphaba's side. Glinda raced towards the window and shut it. When she turned towards Elphaba, she saw a face full of ebbing fear and gratitude. Elphaba's comforter was damp and Glinda could see the black smock Elphaba slept in had been splattered with rain drops. Glinda silently gestured Elphaba towards the dry side of the room and with trembling hands took off Elphaba's wet night clothes, careful to keep it away from the green skin. Elphaba nodded towards Glinda's bed and when Glinda gave no negative response Elphaba careful lowered her bare form onto the dry sheets. Elphaba's long body visibly relaxed as it felt no signs of dampness or water on the sheets. Looking towards Elphaba's side of the room and seeing the uninviting site of the storm ravaged bed Glinda did not hesitate to take off her own wet nightgown and climb in her own bed, beside her roommate. She was careful not to touch any of Elphaba's goose bumped skin with her own.

The rain quieted down as quickly as it started and the wind went with it, leaving the dark bedroom silent enough for both girls to hear each other's breath and heartbeat. Awkward silence was something that Glinda had been trained to get rid of but she could think of no better way to break the silence then choke out a silent, panicked, "Elphie?" Elphaba did not move or speak when her name was called. Glinda wanted to let her roommate know that all the rain had dried off her skin but she feared that was not why Elphaba was scared to touch her. They passed the night in this matter and when the sun began to come up, both were still awake. They heard the faintest stirring of noise from the room next to theirs and Glinda felt Elphaba move to roll over her and off the bed. As Elphaba's body slid on top of hers Glinda's hips moved off the bed. Elphaba stopped moving and remained poised above her roommate's body before lowering herself down until every bit of their torso's touched. Elphaba's hair fell over them both and Glinda felt herself begin to shudder at the feel of bare skin pressed so tightly against her own and the tickle of that hair she loved so much engulfing her. When Elphaba finally moved the friction of their bodies shook Glinda to her core. Elphaba seemed unaffected by it but Glinda could see a red blush seep through the greenness of her skin. Glinda stayed in bed as long as possible that morning, moving as little as possible and letting every bit of Elphaba's essence cling to her.

Years later on her wedding night, Glinda did not remember anything her mother had told her the night before. Her husband was clumsy and aloof in his actions and it was not until Glinda suddenly recalled the feel of Elphaba pressed on her that Glinda felt anything stir inside of her. She melted into her memories of Elphaba and when her new husband finally rolled off of her, it was "Elphie" that she whispered into the night.

 


End file.
